


The Duke

by Verlaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the me_and_thee_100 challenge #1: the pilot</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Duke

**Author's Note:**

> written for the me_and_thee_100 challenge #1: the pilot

There's a reason I like John Wayne. Tough, straight talking, straight shooting, all black and white. He knows what has to be done and doesn't lose sleep over it. From the time I was a kid, I wanted to be one of the cowboys riding with him to a blaze of glory.

But now it's here, it ain't so hot. This crappy flophouse room isn't the Alamo, and I'm not sure my crazy Vol-tare quoting sidekick will go down fighting like Davy Crockett.

The guys with the white hats are the ones outside. And the Duke's a million miles away.


End file.
